Blog użytkownika:All Of Me Hero/K
No dobrze ponieważ wczoraj juz wzięłam się za pisanie kolejnego rozdzialu na brudno postanowiłam dzisiaj go dodać, mam nadzieję że się spodoba Jack rozdział VI "Ślinisz sie przez sen''- były to pierwsze słowa jakie jej powiedziałem we wtorkowy poranek.'' -musiałeś mi to wytknąć- powiedziała wycierając kacik ust i czóle uderzyła mnie w ramię. - nikomu o tym nie powiem- przyjąłem poważny ton głosu - powiedzmy że ci wierzę- wstała z łużka, złapała mnie z ramiona i zaczęła kierować mnie w stronę drzwi. - ej! - krzyknąłem oburzony - no co chcesz patrzeć jak się przebieram? - nie... może... - świr- powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach. Wypchnęła mnie za drzwi i zatrzasnęła mi je pod nosem. O bogowie, jak ja ją uwielbiam! Z uśmiechem na ustach ruszyłem na śniadanie. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu myślałem że jej już nigdy nie zobaczę. Chyba bym nie wytrzymał bez tych jej niebiesko- zielonych oczu, jej piegów na nosie, które kiedy się uśmiecha stają sie jeszcze bardziej widoczne , bez blizny na jej czole- pamiątka po ataku przez gałąź młodej sosny (ta dzieczyna ma coś do drzew, albo to one mają coś do niej), a te jej pomarańczowo- różowe usta, którr tak często wykrzywia grymas niezadowolenia. - halo Jack. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Nazifa- urocza Afrykanka- moja przyrodnia siostra, uśmiechnęła się do mnie, jej białe zęby lśniły przy kawowej skórze, ciemne włosy zaplotła z tyłu w warkocz, na pomarańczową oboziwą koszulkę założyła szarą bluzę z kapturem, miała leginsy w. Lamparcie centki i czarne tenisówki, wyglądala ślicznie. - hejo-odpowiedziałem smętnym głosem - widzę, że się jeszcze do końca nie obudziłeś- zajęła miejsce koło mnie - tak jakoś wyszło...- zacząłem grzebać w jajecznicy - Jack ona już ma chłopaka, pamiętasz Marcusa wysoki blondyn czarne oczy, ten z Obozu Jupiter, poznałeś go na Tygodniu Greków i Rzymian - a teraz powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem- powiedziałem i zdołowany walnąłem głową w stół. - beznadziejna sytuacja- zaczeła z czółością klepać mnie po plecach- co za beznadziejna sytuacja. Pół godziny później na śniadanie przyszła Teylor, niosąca na barana uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha małego Matta- był to słodziutki brunecik o morskich oczach zawsze wesoły i skory do żartów. Teylor była dla niego jak starsza siostra, opiekowała się nim non-stop i nugdy nie miała go dość, chłoiec przy niej zapominał o domu dziecka. Zajęli miejsce przy stoliku posejdona i po zaledwie dwudziestu minutach zaczęli obrzucać się winogronami, z czego Dionizos nie był szczególnie zadowolony. Po posiłku wszyscy obozowicze udali się do amfiteatru na poranne ogłoszenia. - dziś w nocy zaginęło troje kolejnych obozowiczów: Jeremi Klose, Olivia Mai i Sofia Anthony. Z powodu zaginień, ochrona obozu została wzmocniona, zostały też ustalone no e zasady- kontynuował Chejron- wyjście lub wejście do Obozu bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia mnie lub przełożonego obozu jest calkowicie zabronione, zostały też ustalone nowe nocne dyżury, dzisiaj na warcie stoją: Azibar al Bardonge, Nazifa al Bardonge, Mia Glossom i Jack Haghorm. Pragnę też przedstawić wam nowego nauczyciea sztuk walki. Herosi powitajcie proszę Percy'ego Jacksona. Na scenę wszedł mężczyzna coś po 30-stce, ogarnął wzrokiem obóz i pomachał do nas uśmiechnięty. - pierwszoroczni na zajęcia- zawołał . - No dobrze herosi. Teorię macie w małym palcu, teraz nadszedł czas na praktykę- zawołał- każdy z was bedzie mógł wykorzystać swoje umiejętności w walcr jeden na jednego- ja kontra każdy z was. Zgoda? Wszyscy krzyknęli podekscytowani. -ok, uznaję to z odpowiedź twierdzącą. To kto pierwszy? Dzieciaki od Aresa chciały się pozabijać o to kto pierwszy dostanie bęcki od syna Posejdona. - Peter, chodź- zawołał go Percy. Syn Clarisse la Rue dumnie ruszył przed siebie. - dobra zaczyamy na trzy: raz... trzy- krzyknął Percy. Ponieważ Peter był trochę opóźniony, nauczyciel wykorzystał tą przewagę i przetoczył sie na lewo, zanim chłopak zdążył go ciąć. Peter zaskoczony skoczył w bok aby uniknąć ciosu zadanego mu przez percy' ego, obrócił się o 180° i zamachnął się mieczem, Percy z wyskoku precyzyjnie sparował uderzebie tak mocne które wystarczylo żeby wytrącić miecz Peterowi z reki, szybkim rychem Percy zlapał ostrze i podstawił je pod gardło chlopakowi. - całkiem nieźle młody- oddał mu miecz- ale następnym razem pamiętaj żeby nie wkładać tyle siły w cios którego nie jesteś pewien inaczej twóh przeciwnik może to wykożystać. Czerwony z wysiłku i ze złości chłopak wrócił do grupy, mrucząc pod nosem "Jak ktoś tak stary mógł mnie pokonać?" - słyszałem!- zawołał Percy- Peter może nie mam już szesnastu lat, ale słuch mam dobry. Nagle fala wody zmyła Petera na drygą stronę pola do ćwiczeń, wszyscy pękaliśmy ze śmiechu. - jesteś super!- zawołała do swojego taty Teylor - wiem o tym- Percy puścił do niej oko- dobra następnym szczęściarzem który się ze mną zmierzy będzie, będzie... Jack Haghorm. Pocółem że serce podnosi mi się do gardła. Pomyślałem: "O bogowie już po mnie". DOBRA TO BY BYŁO CHWILOWO NA TYLE. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania